


Cracked Eggs

by Purpura_Flore



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Crack, D.O - Freeform, Day Off, EXO - Freeform, Eggs, Food, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Minseok - Freeform, Oneshot, Xiumin - Freeform, burned eggs, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpura_Flore/pseuds/Purpura_Flore
Kudos: 2





	Cracked Eggs

He never craved for anything and when he did it was usually something he can do on his own. But not this time. This time it was different. He didn't understand how it happened, no wait he did, it was Chanyeol's fault. That idiot could sell you whatever he had in his hand. His phone, laptop, shit even a dead roach. It didn't matter what it was, that was Chanyeol's gift. And that was how he, Minseok, fell apart.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, well in his defense it was yesterday but that wasn't the point, Chanyeol had just returned back from his mothers place with food. Sadly he wasn't there, he had a very busy week since they, Chen along with Baekhyun and himself, were promoting as CBX. So they had missed the delicious food- Correction he, Minseok, had missed it. The other 2 didn't have to fall back to talk to his manager about certain rumors being spread about him. As soon as he got home all of it was gone and Chanyeol being Chanyeol started to brag about it and what was worse, he started to use his gift of selling. To make matters even more worse then they already were, Chanyeol was selling his mothers scrambled eggs to Minseok. What sucked the most was how deep Minseok was getting into actually wanting to throw money at Chanyeol so that he could go back to his mothers place and bring back a plate of scrambled eggs. Oh how Minseok hated Chanyeol sometimes.

See Minseok at that time only hated Chanyeol because he was making him want some eggs. And because it would be rude of him to throw money at Chans face, he decided to just let it go. However as time went on, he realized how it just wasn't going away. His need to eat eggs became even more strong. Sure he could have gone to a restaurant and ordered eggs or could have asked Kyungsoo to cook him some but his pride was on the line. How in the fucking world did THEE Kim Minseok not know how to cook a simple plate of scrambled eggs? Heck even Sehun knew how to do it. Again he decided to let it go, over time his need would go away right?

WRONG.

It never went away, it only got stronger. It almost started to feel as if he was addicted to drugs with the constant need to actually eat eggs. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him at one point he was even considering in going to the doctors because it was just turning out too weird for him. It even came to a point where he started to dream of them. Wonderful golden eggs. All scrambled up beautifully like an art piece. Fluffy and fully cooked. It was honestly a wonder how he didn't just go ahead and kill Chanyeol for doing this to him.

Then he finally was able to get a full day off. He didn't know what to do with himself. As soon as his manager told him he had next Thursday off, he ran to his room and started to write what to do that day. He decided to call it Golden day in honor of the eggs he would eat. Finally after hours and hours of spending time mapping out his day, he was all set for that Thursday and nothing was going to get in his way. 

The rest of the week went absolutely boring, not to mention slow. Extremely slow but alas! His destined day had come and he was going to enjoy it if it was the last thing he did!

__

He was too excited. He tried to fall asleep and tried to get some sleep but it just wasn't working. He was too excited. It was finally Thursday. His most awaited day, forget debut stage or the date he was even accepted into SME, he was finally going to eat his eggs. However, instead of just buying them he was going to make them. He had watched youtube tutorials, watched the food network and did his research on it all. He was going to make the best scrambled eggs the world has ever seen.

He waited until everyone left the apartment before getting up. He didn't want them or even need them talking about how he was up early or because this or that. No, he didn't need that. He was already in a lot of trouble because of his so called dating rumors, which were not true. NON AT ALL. He was not dating anyone. If anything- no this wasn't the time for that. Today is Golden day and it will only be Golden day. After his shower he decided to dress up for the occasion. Nice black jeans with dress shoes. A nice white button shirt with a blue sweater over it. Finally he pulled his white collar out so it can lay on top of his sweater and was ready to go. People would think he was getting ready for a date. Well they wouldn't be wrong since his date will be his eggs. Getting his wallet and keys he made his way towards the door. Ah! he couldn't forget his mask, very important in the kpop world. Finally he was ready.

It didn't take long for him to get to the store, since it was right around the corner. Once he got there, he went to work. Very carefully he went to the aisle where the spices resided. Very slowly he looked at them all before he took out his list which read: Salt & eggs. He needed to make sure he didn't forget the salt nor the eggs, it was an important date after all. After 20 minutes of carefully consideration of what type of salt to get he decided to get the store brand kind since it seemed like everyone loved and had chosen it more. He was considering getting the $5 type but in the end decided to get the 95 cent one. After putting it inside his basket, he took out a pen and crossed salt off.

Next the eggs. Even if it was a corner store they had a wide arrangement of eggs. It took him another good 20-30 minutes before he decided to get the luxury brand. $15 for 6 eggs didn't seem bad if they were going to be the best scrambled eggs of man kind. Before leaving he decided to get the best bottle of soju they had. Why wouldn't he? He needed to congratulate himself after all. Once he was done he made his way to the register to pay. After paying for them, he went on his merry way to his apartment.

Finally inside, he looked at his phone and looked at the time, he was on time. 9:35am. He should be done by 10am. Only to take his first bite by 10:01am. Putting the stuff on the table he got to work. He had memorized and re watched videos, there was no possible way of screwing this up. Taking the pan out he started to get to work he took out some olive oil he had taken from Kyungsoo and spread it onto the pan. As the pan was warming up he took out 3 eggs. Minseok knew this was it. Taking a bowl he cracked the eggs and let the yolk fall inside the bowl, he did it 2 more times before throwing the egg shells away. So far so good. Then he started to whisk with his chop sticks. Oh man he had a feeling in him this was it. It was going to happen.

Once he knew the pan was hot enough and the eggs were fully whisked, he poured the eggs into the pan. He watched as it started to cook, fully mesmerized at how it looked but quickly he shook his head and grabbed the salt and sprinkled some on the eggs before he started to move them so they could get fully cooked. Then without notice it hit him straight on like a train with no stop. For how long did he need to cook the eggs??? He noticed how some parts were done but other parts weren't. Should he keep going or stop it all together? Was this the right golden color? Was this the right size?!? So many questions but so little time.

Because he was busy in his head, he didn't realize that the eggs were over cooking. Then the smell hit him. He was burning his eggs. As quickly as he could he turned off the stove and moved the pan to the wooden plank he had put on the table. His eggs didn't look burned at all or so he thought, they were more of a golden brown with bits being slightly black. It should still be okay. So what if it wasn't the correct gold color? At least he knew it was fully cooked.

After calming himself down for 10 minutes he took out a plate and put all the eggs on it. Again looking at them he had to tell himself it was okay, it was only his first time. Everyone makes mistakes and he bets Kyungsoo's first set of eggs were also burnt so Minseok stopped feeling bad about it. Finally sitting down, he took his spoon and grabbed a full amount. Smiling he smelled it, though it didn't smell amazing he still put it in his mouth. Before he could even chew it he spit it out. He was so happy making the eggs he never realized just how much salt he had put into it. Feeling broken he sat down once more and looked at his eggs. He was devastated, he couldn't even get something simple as scrambled eggs right. He looked up to find his soju bottle, well at least he still one good thing about today. Alas, that didn't seem to be agreeing with him either. He had thought he had gotten soju but he had actually gotten prune juice, his number one nemesis.

Seemed like today just wasn't his day. After a few hours of mopping and heartbreak, he decided to clean the kitchen and get rid of the evidence of his failure. The rest of his day was spent on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Before long he heard the guys come back, non of them went to check on him since they had all guessed he was sleeping.

However, after a while he smelled heaven. Sitting up he noticed Kyunsoo coming into his room with a plate of food.

"I know you have been craving them so I made you some" was all he said before leaving the plate on Minseok's bed and walking out.

There on his bed was a plate full of scrambled eggs. The very same eggs he had been dreaming about but that wasn't the only thing that was on the plate, a shot glass with actual soju sat on it as well and a small note.

'Don't worry my first time wasn't great either, I had managed to pour not just salt but a lot of pepper as well. Enjoy Hyung! -Kyungsoo'

With that Minseok felt better and without anything holding him back he took that bite he had been waiting to take since he was first born and by god was it good.

He had finally tasted heaven and he was never going back.


End file.
